Of The Night
by NinjaCookieXD
Summary: AU - Human Loki and Werewolf Tony. Its the time for Tony's monthly transformation, and his lover Loki is there to help, but what does he really think about it? One-shot fic. Please R&R and Enjoy ;)


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tony or Loki. _**

The full moon glowed ominously in its place in the sky, calling out to every nocturnal creature that stood under its eerie light. Tony Stark was no-different, and he was suffering because of its immense power. He stood naked in his basement with his lover Loki, in a room which was built for one purpose only; containing the beast that broke out during the full moon.

Various chains hung from the ceilings and walls, most of which were attached to Tony as he wriggled uncomfortably from the itching power that burned his current human form.

"Loki... It-it hurtssssss" He whined as the man stood before him and cuffed his hands together with a solemn look upon his face.

"I know love, just... Keep resisting until your safe okay? Only one more chain to go..." He gave Tony a reassuring kiss on the lips which seemed to calm the man down for a moment, before his spine cracked loudly and he threw his head back, crying out in pain. Loki winced then bent down to shackle his lover's feet which were already starting to sprout hair.

Tony let go of a blood curdling cry which made Loki wince again as he stood up and cupped Tony's face gently. "Okay, your safe now... You can let go..."

Tony's eyes, which were shut tight, opened suddenly and gave Loki a deer-in-headlights look, his brown pupils darting in his lovers gaze as he started shaking. "I... Don't want t-GAAAAH!" Tony's back snapped again but he fell forcefully into Loki headfirst.

"Tony..." Loki said softly, carefully pulling Tony's head up again and looked him straight in the eyes. "It's okay now... It'll be okay, just let go..." Tony stared at him for a moment, his eyes turning from a chocolaty brown to an unnatural yellow which would befit a werewolf as he nodded slowly.

Loki's grip on the man's face loosened and then his arms flopped to his sides as he backed away. He watched with watery eyes as the man in front of his transformed into a beast, no... Even in this form, he still found his love beautiful. Even though it caused him pain and the man himself was repulsed by this form, Loki still loved him. He would love and support him through anything, which was why he was so willing to help him at these monthly transitions.

Tony's body distorted and shifted into the beast that longed to be set free under the powerful orb that was the moons power, his face elongated into a muzzle, legs and arms lengthened, ears pointing at the ends and standing erect on the top of his head as his whole body covered itself in a dark brown fur; the same colour of his natural hair, and a tail of the same colour sprouted from his lower back.

Finally after what seemed an eternity, Tony's cries stopped and were replaced with the howls of a Wolf, as that was what he was now. The Wolf thrashed in its confines and snapped at Loki, which was the cue for him to leave. Loki smiled sadly at the creature standing in front of him before he turned to leave out the hatch in the roof. After one final look at his love, he shut the door and bolted it before sitting down by it and gazing up at the moon.

"It's your fault he's like this..." He said as he glared at the seemingly innocent orb as it glowed dully in the darkness. A wisp of cloud passed over it momentarily, creating a shadow over the land as Loki sighed dejectedly and leant against the door.

"I hope for his sake, morning comes quickly..."

* * *

Thanks for reading, I know it was kinda short/sad :( but I felt like writing a fic where Tony was a werewolf and I wasn't up for writing a longer one so this is what I came up with. I have actually started a longer version were Loki is a vampire and is less depressing with more funny/sexy moments but I want to get a better idea of where im going with it before I upload it or anything ;D I hope you enjoyed it, please Favorite and Review ;D thanks  
~NCXD


End file.
